gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan Chevalier
Morgan Chevalier (モルガン·シュヴァリエ Mōgan Shubarie) is a fictional character from the manga series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray. History Morgan Chevalier was an ace pilot for the Earth Alliance's Eurasian Federation, like fellow ace pilot Edward Harrelson, underwater ace Jane Houston, MS instructor-turned ace Rena Imelia and fellow countryman Canard Pars. His rank is Lieutenant.http://www.gundam-seed.net/top/msv_pilot/index.html Before the introduction of MS into the EA, Chevalier was a 28 year old commander of the Linear Tank Fleet in the Eurasian Federation. The first mobile suit he piloted was a GAT-01 Strike Dagger, and became an ace quickly. Soon, Morgan piloted a rare GAT-01A1 Dagger, equipped with an AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker pack, indicating that he has high spatial awareness, like Mu La Flaga, Rau Le Creuset and Prayer Reverie. During one of the engagements in the Second Battle of Jachin Due, Morgan used his GAT-01A1+AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Dagger to lead a squad of seven other 105 Daggers (equipped with the Aile, Sword, and Launcher Striker packs) against a ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type squad led by Mikhail Coast. The fight with Mikhail was interrupted by the first firing of the GENESIS, and although Morgan was not caught in the beam, his Gunbarrel Dagger lost three of its gunbarrel pods and all his teammates were killed. Morgan later fought a YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type, but this fight was interrupted by the second firing of GENESIS. However prior to this, he had shot off the GuAIZ's right leg and destroyed its beam rifle, while the GuAIZ's pilot on the other hand was able to destroy two gunbarrel pods and the left arm of Morgan's Gunbarrel Dagger. Gundam SEED Destiny Astray He was one of the aces sent to take down Edward Harrelson who had gone AWOL from the Alliance with the GAT-X133 Sword Calamity and some other MS and was wanted for treason. Morgan leaked out false information about a missile attack on the contingent of South America to lure Edward into space so he could stop the attack. In space, Morgan was able to pin down Edward using the gunbarrels pods, but Edward managed to escape by riding a debris to Earth similar to the way Lowe and his friends did. Morgan appears later, piloting a blue TS-MA4F Exus when he joins up with Riika Sheder in escorting a passenger shuttle carrying Edward Harrelson and Bernadette Leroux in a prisoner exchange between ZAFT and the Earth Alliance, when they are suddenly attacked by the ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Saviour, piloted by Ile De Llorar. They are then forced to join forces to defend themselves from the Proto-Saviour. However they are assisted in the battle by the timely arrival of Jean Carry. Other Media In the SD Gundam G Generation series and Gundam Wars card game, due to a more user friendly setting, he is listed as a Newtype instead of a different ability of spatial awareness. However, this is not the official story settings. He also appears as an enemy in Super Robot Wars W, and is also briefly playable in one mission. His Gunbarrel Dagger can be purchased in a New Game Plus and can be piloted by either Prayer Reverie or Mu La Flaga due to their high spatial awareness. Gallery MorganChevalier&Daggers.png 92841.jpg Character Sheet Morgan Chevalier.png|Character Sheet MorganBattleDestiny.png References